Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by JesABee
Summary: Snow and Serah adjust to their new lives after The Fall. Only to be visited by Lightning after two years of not knowing where she was. She turns to Snow for assistance in protecting Fang and Vanille. Snow can't turn her request down. He's a 'hero', after all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. So, I've never written anything like this before. °_° This *may* be a little different than the actual game. My imagination does weird things and I decided to bring them to life, a little bit.**_

_**This will primarily focus on (my version) of our beloved character's lives -after- FFXIII-1.**_

_**Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_(Also, I clearly don't own these characters or the game…In case you thought otherwise. Lol)_

* * *

Snow Villiers was a simple man. He found joy in smaller moments in life. Especially after he almost lost everything. His home. His friends. His fiancé. _His life_.

After 'The Fall', he and Serah chose to continue their lives as they had lived before that dark and heartbreaking day. They moved to New Bodhum with their old friends and chose to begin building their future as _they_ saw fit. No more fal'Cie. No more 'Gods'. Just them.

It had been three years since the day their newly found friends had given their lives to save Cocoon. Turning themselves in to a strong and beautiful pillar of crystal that, no doubt, symbolized _their own_ beauty and strength. Snow found himself staring silently out into the distance quite often having secret conversations with Fang and Vanille. Seeking their guidance and asking for only _some_ of the strength they had. He never talked about this with anyone. The battle may had been over for quite some time but he often felt like he was still fighting a war…_within himself. _

Today was no different. Serah was at school teaching her young students which often kept her out late. When she finally returned home, she was usually lost in her work. Grading papers, laughing at notes or stories she found mixed into the stack, preparing her next lesson…Snow didn't mind. At all, actually. It was nice to see her busy. To see her _alive_.

He took on the exhausting, yet satisfying, job of protecting New Bodhum and being muscle for those who needed help upgrading their homes or tiny shops along the shoreline. During the early hours of any given day, he was being asked for help in such tasks. He didn't mind. He enjoyed being _needed_.

Once the sun set and the temperature began to drop, though, that's when the darkness would begin to set inside his heart and his mind. If he wasn't busy doing things, he felt this level of sorrow he couldn't describe to anyone. That's why his silent, one sided conversations began with Fang and Vanille.

His day had only just begun. He knew he was going to have a busy one. Gadot, one of his oldest and closest friends, had told him the night before of monsters appearing along the town tree lines and trying to attack locals. He couldn't ignore them but he also knew he couldn't go out at night and deal with them alone. Well, he probably _could_ but he didn't want to upset Serah. She lost more than she should have at her age. Her parents. Her home. _Her sister_.

The thought of Lightning always sent shivers down his spine. Where did she go? Was she with Fang and Vanille? Was she alone somewhere? Was she…_dead_?

"Snow!" A familiar and friendly voice called out as heavy feet headed toward him. Snapping him back to reality.

"Good morning, Gadot. You ready?" He asked as he quickly put his form fitting, white tank top over his head while turning around to hide the sadness filling his eyes. A few moments passed as he finished getting dressed and headed toward his equally as large friend. Greeting him with a big, goofy smile and a punch to the shoulder. "Let's go kick some monster ass. This is _our _home."

Gadot smiled and threw his fist in the air in celebration. "Yeah!"

They ran through the sands of their new home, quickly approaching the rumored location of where the beasts had been spotted the day before. There were no signs of any current life stirring so they decided to wander deeper into the tree line.

Branches snapped beneath their heavy feet and wind blew through the trees making the darkness around them all the more ominous.

They didn't dare speak. They could feel something surrounding them. Their previous NORA adventures had them ready for anything. Or…_so they thought_.

Snow crouched down beside a fallen log while motioning to Gadot to do the same. They both looked around for any sort of sign as to where their foe was lurking when they were soon met by a blinding light. It burned Snow's eyes, causing him to let out a scream that came from the deepest part of his body. He didn't hear Gadot. He didn't hear anything. Or see anything. All he could do was feel the pain in his eyes. It was beginning to fade but it was still very much there.

"Gadot!" Snow called. Slight panic in his voice as he gently rubbed his eyes trying to allow his vision to return. "Gadot!" He called again. Nothing. That was the moment where he stopped moving. He had nothing else to do but rely on his other senses.

He carefully reached around him, holding onto any sturdy fixture nearby guiding him toward the last known location of his now silent friend.

He felt leaves flow between his fingers and branches snap beneath his combat boots. Keeping his focus on the task at hand, he finally reached the spot.

'_He should be here.' _He said to himself. He carefully felt around before him, feeling nothing but a moss covered, damp fallen log. '_What the fuck…He _should _be here.'_

"Hello, Hero." Hearing that greeting made his heart stop. He swore he could feel it fall to his feet. He squinted, trying harder than ever to get his eyes to _focus_ on the person that stood before him. He could only make out a shape, no defined characteristics. He then realized the feeling flooding his body was no longer that of panic or regret. In fact, it was a feeling he had long forgotten. The feeling of contentment. _Of hope._

"W-Who are you?" He asked as he slowly stood up. Feeling as though his large body would some how scare off the potentially dangerous visitor. "What's going on?" His voice getting louder as frustration began to bubble to the surface.

"I need your help," the voice said calmly. Footsteps grew nearer. Making his body become hard and defensive as if preparing for a _literal_ blind battle. As the being before he came to a stop, so many thoughts flooded his mind. _Was this it? Am I going to die? Are my friends in danger? Is Serah okay?_

A cold hand gently touched his temple. It was that moment where all that fear was gone. Electricity entered his body. It didn't hurt. It actually calmed him. He was feeling something. Something strangely familiar but he couldn't place it.

As his vision had slowly returned, he looked around to discover who or _what _was with him. Only to discover he was no longer in New Bodhum. He was standing in the field he had left behind so long ago. The field that changed him into the man he was today. The _empty_ man he was today. Being there caused his stomach to tie itself in knots. He spun around, still looking answers. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He held his head up to the sky and screamed.

"You." The voice returned, startling him. Bringing him back to his senses, he turned around to discover an old friend. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Lightning_.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood before her, his words lost as he slowly and carefully closed the gap between them.

"L-Light?" He asked as he reached out to touch her almost glowing face. "Is it really you?" His voice cracked as he came into contact with her. Her skin was soft. Softer than anything he had ever known. Heat radiated from her skin as it transferred to his large and palm.

"It's me, Snow." She replied as she closed her eyes. His touch was cold but it calmed her. Their eyes met and he took her into an embrace that she wasn't expecting. A gasp escaped her and, once she realized what was happening, she pulled away. The atmosphere had shifted ever so slightly but just enough for Snow to release her from his arms and step away. Running his nervous hand through his hair as he smiled. His eyes never left her. They stood in silence for what felt like hours. Like neither of them knew where to start.

Snow knew how Lightning was and didn't want to drown her in his questions. He didn't want to scare her away. He didn't want her to _leave_.

"Snow," She finally broke the silence and turned to him. Her arms crossed, her weight shifted to one hip. Standing before him in beautiful armor he had never seen before. His locked eyes with her, happiness filled his heart when she said his name.

"I need your help. There's a man…", she sighed heavily as she approached him again. "His name is Caius."

Snow was confused. Not at the request but, instead, the feeling of jealousy as she mentioned another man.

"You've been gone for three years and you're asking me to be your wingman?" He scoffed, biting the inside of his cheek out of aggravation.

"Shut up, Snow. I'd never ask you to be my wingman and," She punched him in the arm. "Just shut up and listen, you fool."

He rubbed his arm and smiled. It was definitely Lightning that stood before him. He could never forget her punches. He put his hands in the air as a sign of defeat, "Okay, okay. Sorry. Continue…". Now standing beside her, staring at the pillar before them.

"Caius is trying to alter the past _and _the future. I don't know why but _they_," She pointed at what was left of their Pulsian friends, "They are in trouble. I need _you_…"

"You need _me_. Aw, Light. That's so sweet." He joked as his eyes met hers. He could sense that wasn't the moment for jokes. She was genuinely concerned. Maybe even…_scared_.

"Shut. Up." She said as a final warning. Her hands forming a tight fist. "I didn't want to come to you. I shouldn't have…". Her voice was cold. She started to walk away when, for some reason, he felt he had to stop her.

"Wait, Light. Okay, I'm sorry. I'm glad you came to me. What do you need me to do?" He asked as he hugged her. He could feel her body relax in his embrace. Like, for a moment, he was helping her carry the weight of the world. Giving her a chance to breathe. She could feel his heart racing against her cheek. _What was this feeling that was filling her? Why couldn't she pull herself together. It's just Snow._

It may have been three years for him but, for her, it was like she had never left. She watched her friends every day from her throne in Valhalla. Their happiness was what kept her alive in the lonely world she was thrown into. Serah was safe. Snow was safe. Sazh and Dajh were happy. Hope was growing into an amazing young man. Fang and Vanille were…still standing.

She gently pulled away from Snow, turning her face as to not show the tears forming in her eyes. She sighed and reached for an amulet she had hidden in the feathery pouch resting on her hips.

"Take this. This will show you where to go. _When_ to go, I should say. Don't lose it. If you do…" Snow snatched it from her hand and smiled.

"If I do, you'll kill me. Got it." He placed the heavy object into his pocket and his tone shifted from his normal, silly demeanor to something more serious. "Are you…", he turned to her and studied every visible inch of her, etching her current appearance into his brain. "…Dead?" The question left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated even thinking it but saying the words out loud physically pained him. He fought back the emotions filling his eyes.

She chuckled, a slight smile formed on her face. He was confused but seeing such a rare expression from his friend lifted his heavy heart.

"I'm not dead." She said as she reached out and lightly touched the exposed skin on his arm. "At least, I don't think I am. Hell," her hand left his arm and returned to her side. "I don't know _what_ I am. Just know that I'm okay but," she turned to him, placing her hands on either side of his face.

The electricity was back. Running through his body. He closed his eyes as he knew what was coming next. He didn't want to leave her. He placed a hand on hers as he pushed against her.

"I have to go now. So do you. Heroes never rest. Not really." The coldness from his touch made it difficult for her to send him home.

"Light…don't go. Don't leave me…again." The words barely made it out before he was greeted by a deep voice yelling his name.

He opened his eyes slowly, hoping he would see the familiar pink haired friend he was just speaking to. _Nope. Gadot. _Snow grunted as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"You took a pretty nasty whack to the head, man. Take it easy. I called for a medic. He's on his way." Gadot told him as he helped him sit up.

"A nasty whack to the head? By what?" He asked, confused.

"Hell if I know. I got knocked out, too. I guess this is what we get for going off without a team." He laughed as wiped semi dried blood from his forehead. "Whatever it was, it was strong."

_Light. _He laughed to himself and rubbed the knot that formed on the back of his head. He knew he had seen her but not all of his memories had returned just yet. He sat there while Gadot filled the silence with noise from his communication device.

"I think we should get out of here, man. We can meet the medic at the beach. I don't want to be here if that thing returns. Do you?" Gadot asked as he slowly came to his feet, extending his hand to Snow.

"Uh, no. Probably not." He hesitated. Of course he wanted to be there if that _thing _appeared again but he couldn't tell anyone what he thought it was. _Who _it was.

They headed toward the beach. Snow looked behind him, hoping he'd see Lightning standing there with that barely there grin he saw only moments before. A grin he already missed.

Warmth once again flooded his body and it was at that moment that he _knew_ she was there. With him. If only for a brief moment, he could feel her.

'_Light…I won't fail you. Ever.' _He said inwardly to himself. He ran his blood covered hand over his cheek and turned from the dark wooded area.


	3. Chapter 3

"Snow!" A high pitched and loving voice called out. "Are you okay?" Arms wrapped around his firm center from behind.

"Yeah, babe. I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head." He said as he placed his hands firmly against hers. He turned around and hugged her, feeling warm tears dampening the thin fabric that was between her face and his chest.

"You had me so worried. I was giving a lecture when Lebreau came in and told me there was a medic call for you and Gadot." Her big, blue tear filled eyes looked up at him as a tear ran down her face. He gently wiped it away and smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

"We're both fine. I promise. I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry." He whispered.

Serah released him from her grasp and let out a sigh. A mixture of relief and anger. He sat down on a bench next to them and watched her as she gathered her feelings and thoughts.

"When are you going to _stop_ trying to be a hero? You're going to get yourself killed before we even make it to our wedding, Snow." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "This _has got_ to stop. You're not l'cie anymore. You're _not _invincible."

"Serah…I know..." He began to speak but she interrupted him. As she often did. It drove him insane.

"You clearly don't! Just last week you came home all bruised because of a battle you had with a Gorgonopsid." She threw her arms to her side and stomped. The sand beneath her shifting aggressively.

"Yeah but, again, I was fine. A little sore but otherwi…" Anger began to fill his voice this time. This argument felt different. Small things like being interrupted didn't erupt such frustration in him before. I could feel his face turning red as she interjected.

"This time! Things have been weird ever since The Fall. Random monsters _not _native to our area keep appearing. What if you come against a behemoth? Hm? Then what? You don't have the team you once had to face such a strong beast!" She yelled. Only inches from his face.

"You're right! I don't, Serah! Nobody here can even begin to understand the power that my former team had but, if a behemoth DOES appear, you bet your ass I'm going to do my best to defeat it! It's what _I do_." They were face to face at this point. His eyes were filling with anger, she could tell. Even pain.

"Snow, I love you…" Her voice now calm as she placed her hands on either side of his neck. Slowly moving them up to the sides of his face. Gently running her fingers across his skin. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I can't lose you, too." Her voice cracked as she placed a gently kiss on his lips.

It was at that moment that memories from his previous encounter with Lightning came flying to the front of his mind. How was he going to tell Serah he had to leave to go fight a battle…_alone_. She couldn't handle him fighting _anything_ these days. The silence between them was almost screaming. His hands reached up and caressed her lower back as he returned her kiss. He pulled her into him and, it was at that moment, Serah knew something was coming. Something _big_.

He withdrew from their embrace and stood up, walking to the railing on the deck of their home, he leaned over it. Staring at the active waves as they slammed against the shore.

"What is it this time?" She asked as she crossed her arms, like she was trying to protect her heart from the words he would speak next.

He didn't say anything at first. He wasn't sure if he should or if he should just leave in the middle of the night. It was during that thought process that he felt something poke at his ribs. _The amulet. _He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Serah…" He began to feel electricity lightly pulse through him. _She's here. _He admitted to himself. A half smile emerged. Even if he was just imagining it, the thought of Lightning being with him made the decision easier. She _always_ made decisions easier for him. He turned to his soon-to-be wife and exhaled. "I…have to go somewhere. I can't explain why or where. It's too complicated for even me to fully understand yet."

"You're _leaving_?!" She asked in an angry and rather high pitched tone. "With who?!" She demanded an answer. Snow now understood why her students were scared of upsetting her. He felt like he was about to be suspended.

"Nobody. I have to do this on my own. _Alone_." The words he said sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her. The truth was, he didn't think he was alone. Not really. He had Lightning with him. However, he knew he couldn't tell Serah that. It would just make everything worse.

Serah said nothing. Snow said nothing. They just stood there. Staring at the ocean and the darkening sky that was approaching them. A storm was coming. Winds picked up and the temperature dropped dramatically.

It felt like _hours _had passed with their awkward silence. Nothing would be able to cut through it. _Nothing._

"If you leave…" She finally broke her silence. Her voice low and serious. "I don't know if you'll have a home when you return." She turned and walked into their usually warm and welcoming home. Alone.

"I know…" He whispered. Knowing she couldn't hear his words. He reached into his pocket and squeezed the amulet tightly. _'I know…'_.

He sat down on the nearest patio bench at looked up to the sky. Feeling light drops of rain hitting his face. He sat out there for hours. Alone. Thinking. It was only when loud booms of thunder pulled him back into reality that he realized Serah had turned off all of the lights and went to bed.

He quietly walked into the house and grabbed a notebook. He wasn't much for writing but he felt like it was the only way he could be honest with Serah while also not losing her completely.

* * *

_My Dearest Serah,_

_I'm sorry that you're stuck with such a stubborn man. I know my choices don't make sense to you all of the time. I know my actions worry you._

_Please know that I didn't come to this decision easily. I know it's dangerous. I know it's going to be difficult for both of us to adjust but, please, don't forget I love you._

_Some day I will be able to tell you, in detail, why I had to do this. I just can't right now._

_You once called me your hero. I took pride in that title. Now, it's time for me to be a hero again. Not just for you but for Fang and Vanille, too._

_I love you. Whatever you decide to do next, you have my full support. Please be safe and never lose hope._

_With love,_

_Snow_

* * *

He stuffed his letter into a nearby envelope and placed it neatly on her computer. Along with his engagement necklace and grabbed his bag.

With one final glance around his home, he took a deep breath and left.

'_Watch over her, Light. Keep her safe while I'm away. Please.' _He said to himself as he walked into the storm that had now been in its full form. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the amulet that was given to him. Placing it around his neck. At that moment, it lit up and opened a small portal before him. Without even thinking, he jumped through it.


End file.
